


100% Milk

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Dropkick on My Devil!!
Genre: Angels, Breastfeeding, F/F, Gen, Lactation, Lamiae, Large Breasts, Minotaurs & Holstaurs, Roommates, cartoon violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Minos is a minotaur, and that means her ample breasts are producing milk. While Jashin wasn't very appreciative, her roommate and princess of the underworld, Persephone II, is. A (mostly) peaceful story about Minos' daily life.





	100% Milk

The housing district in the Demon World where Minos lived was like a maze. The houses were fairly normal once they were found, but the streets twisted in such a way that it was difficult to know if one was coming or going, even if they knew where they were going to. Today, Jashin and Medusa were going to visit Minos. They had heard that Minos had hit a major milestone as a minotaur, and wanted to go visit and congratulate her. At least, Medusa did.

Jashin had other plans.

“What’s the big deal if she’s started developing boobs?” asked Jashin. “You’ve all seen my development up close and personal.”

Jashin pulled back her blonde hair and exposed her nipples, a rarity in the magazine where they were serialized. But this is fan fiction. So not only are Jashin’s strawberry-red nipples visible, they’re also hard. Feel free to keep imagining this, because it’s the start of how erotic this story is going to get.

“You don’t want your breasts to grow too big. It would throw off your balance with your snake half,” said Medusa. “And eventually, your hair might not be long enough to cover the full curvature of your chest.”

“Then I’ll just grow my hair longer,” said Jashin. “I’m sure I’d look even more beautiful.”

“...yes,” said Medusa.

After several more minutes of wandering around, they finally found Minos’ house. Minos had been the most tomboyish of the trio, but she suddenly looked the most mature. Her growth spurt had come overnight, leaving her with proportionally big breasts for her age. Her tank top was pushed outward, exposing her navel and leaving the top and bottom of her cleavage in plain sight.

“Where did you get those knockers?” asked Jashin. “I knew minotaurs were busty, but damn!”

“You’ve seen my mom every time you’ve come over, it shouldn’t be that surprising,” said Minos.

“Won’t you require a bra?” asked Medusa. “I know a few good underworld shops that specialize in that sort of thing.”

“Minotaurs have strong muscles. My back can take the weight of these things,” said Minos, placing her hands under her breasts and lifting them up. They looked surprisingly soft and round despite their size.

“They’re like warm pillows,” said Medusa. She rested her head on Minos’ chest, letting her head sink into the soft warmth of Minos’ squishy new breasts. “I can hear your heart beating.”

“They’re still sensitive,” said Minos. “Look.”

Minos rolled up her shirt, letting her breasts flop down onto her chest. Her hard nipples were coated with a thin layer of white liquid, dripping from her bosom and heading down towards her navel. Minotaurs were cow-type demons, and among the women, that meant one thing that happened as soon as their breasts developed. Minos wanted to share her first with her friends.

“I’m making milk! From my boobs!” she said.

“Congratulations,” said Medusa. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Mi~no~s~,” said Jashin, drooling instinctively. “Let your best friend have a taste of your freshly-squeezed milk!”

“Medusa would be gentler on my nipples,” said Minos.

Minos rolled up her shirt, exposing her lightly tanned nipples, a lovely shade of pink that stood out against her skin. Her breasts already had heft. They had developed quickly since the three of them started going to the next level of Demon School. Minos reached down and squeezed her breast, spraying a squirt of milk onto Medusa’s hand. Medusa licked it up, giving a warm smile.

“Delicious,” she said.

“What about me?” asked Jashin.

“I don’t think lamias can drink milk,” said Minos. “Isn’t it bad for you?”

“I’ll just regenerate. I can take it!” said Jashin. “Let me at your tits!”

Jashin wrapped her hands around Minos’ breast, handling it like a beach ball. She leaned down and wrapped her lips around Minos’ nipple, sucking hard. The force of her suction drew forth the milk from deep within her breast, spraying it towards the back of Jashin’s throat. Jashin continued to knead the soft breast, squeezing out as much milk as she could and swallowing it loudly. Some of it ran down her lips, flowing past her chin as she continued to drain Minos dry.

Medusa looked down, and saw that Jashin’s belly was quickly growing. Even when having her favorite drink, Jashin never swallowed this much, this fast. It must have been Minos’ erotic moans pushing her forward, sucking and squeezing all of the milk from her newly-developed breasts. Jashin playfully slapped her belly, letting the liquid in it audibly slosh around, and moved onto Minos’ other breast.

“That was good. Give me more!” said Jashin.

With her breast covered in red marks from Jashin’s grip, Minos once again moaned as Jashin sucked the milk out from her other breast, filling her belly with more of Minos’ raw milk. Jashin continued sucking until Minos was dry, only a few drops of watery milk falling from her nipples. Jashin placed her hands behind her head and behaved like a belly dancer, swaying her bloated stomach back and forth as she teased Medusa with all the milk she had swallowed from Minos.

“You’ll have to try again later. All of Minos’ boob milk is...” Jashin let out a loud burp, “for me.”

“That’s mean. Minos, maybe we can arrange a meeting for just the two of us...” said Medusa.

Minos picked up Jashin by the tail and began swinging her around like a mace. Jashin screamed as she felt the milk in her belly shake, starting to head in the other direction. She pleaded for mercy as Minos’ natural demon strength overwhelmed her.

“Let me down! Let me down! I’ll share! Medusa can have a whole boob to herself! I’ll share it like a baby bird! HELP ME!” shouted Jashin.

Jashin was thrown into the backyard, where her stomach landed against the grass. Though it was thankfully obscured by a glitter filter, all of the milk she had swallowed was vomited onto the grass, creating a foul-smelling puddle in Minos’ backyard. With Jashin, this wasn’t even the first time this had happened.

Minos would eventually stop sharing her milk with Jashin once she became older and got better about regularly milking herself. Some of the milk was sent to the demon world milkmen, who specialized in sending fresh minotaur milk to other demons daily. Minos mostly kept it contained to her neighborhood. Yet her milk was tasty and nutritious, something that Jashin had never experienced as she was more about coveting Minos’ bosom for herself.

Eventually, a flyer for Minotaur Milk would reach the home of the Princess of the Netherworld, Persephone II. She wanted to try not just any minotaur milk, but Minos’ in particular. A yearning that would be a distant dream until Jashin was accidentally summoned in Japan.

 

* * *

 

Minos was living in the room next to Yurine’s, supplementing her income with work at a milk delivery business. Sales of the company’s milk had increased severalfold since she started adding her own milk into the mix, increasing her raise and allowing her to live comfortably. She was sharing the room with Princess Persephone, who considered her room a nicer place to stay than Jashin and Yurine’s apartment.

It was a place away from the everyday violence that colored the room next door, a comfortable retreat from the cruel world outside. Where Persephone could sleep warmly, with a girl she considered her best friend. It perhaps was the most dignified fate for a princess of the underworld, but it was better than what had happened to Pekora. Persephone wished that she could find her halo one day, even if Pekora herself wouldn’t accept those wishes from a demon.

“Yusa brought us some chocolate ice cream,” said Minos.

“Really? That sounds good,” said Persephone, resting on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

“Don’t think about where it came from,” said Minos. She would never be able to look at a soft serve machine as anything other than an anus again. Still, it smelled like chocolate ice cream, and Minos tested it herself to make sure it tasted like it too. The biology of snow women had always confounded her.

Minos scooped up some of Yusa’s chocolate ice cream and offered it to Persephone. She was able to eat demon world foods fine, and she had been getting used to foods in the human world as she spent more time here. Persephone opened her mouth and accepted the chocolate ice cream, swallowing it without issue.

“More, please,” said Persephone.

Persephone finished her share. While Minos blended the rest of hers into a milkshake, mostly to make it more palatable, she heard a weak cry from Persephone. The sun had set, and Persephone was going to go bed early. Her father, Hades, had taught her well. She knew that if she was well-rested, she’d be able to make it through the day. This was also the time Minos helped out at the construction site, in the dead of night.

“I want a glass of warm milk before bed,” said Persephone.

“I’ll pick up some on the way home,” said Minos.

“That won’t put me to sleep. I want Minos’ special milk,” said Persephone. “It’s warm and sweet, and really easy on my stomach.”

“As long as I’m not late for the night shift,” said Minos. “I’m pretty backed up. Jashin was causing trouble again, so I never got to squeeze it out today. There’s a whole day’s worth in there, and it’s all for you.”

“I appreciate it,” siad Persephone.

Minos rolled up her shirt once again. Her outfit, which she had purchased in Harajuku, had become her brand of sorts in the human world. The cow-print worked with her. Minos’ breasts had only grown larger since her childhood days, and were easily the biggest of all the demons surrounding Yurine. She approached the bed, holding Persephone’s head close to her nipple.

“It smells sweet,” said Persephone.

“You don’t have to praise me,” said Minos. “We’ve been doing this for a few months now.”

“I know. I’m grateful you do,” said Persephone.

Persephone’s tongue licked the edge of Minos’ areola, tracing around the circular shape of her nipple. Her tongue brushed against Minos’ tip, making it harder. Drops of milk began to spill from Minos’ breasts, falling onto Persephone’s lips. She tasted them, and her body felt comfortable. The warm sweetness of minotaur milk, directly from her best friend and roommate, was a sensation that could compare to nothing else in the world. Persephone then opened her mouth and latched onto the nipple, sucking greedily as milk started to spout from Minos’ chest.

“You’re sucking so naughtily,” said Minos. “My nipples are... oh... feeling... really good.”

“I don’t feel frail at all,” said Persephone, her mouth muffled by Minos’ heaving bosom. “It’s so delicious.”

Persephone reached for Minos’ breast and kneaded it with her hands, drawing out more milk into her mouth. While her fondling was rough, her hands were dainty enough that it put just the right amount of pressure on Minos’ body. Her warm milk traveled through her breast, squirting out from her nipple with force towards the back of Persephone’s mouth. The princess of Hell was swallowing it almost faster than Minos could produce it. The more she sucked, the lighter Minos felt her breast becoming.

Minos’ body was growing numb from the pleasure surrounding her nipple. Her face was flushing bright red. As her nipple overflowed, she could only look down at Persephone’s smiling face, enjoying her favorite drink. Persephone released Minos’ nipple from her lips, letting the last few drops fall into her mouth. After gulping it down, Persephone cutely burped, thanking Minos for the meal.

“Is your stomach feeling alright?” asked Minos.

“I still have room for more,” said Persephone. “Your other breast must be feeling heavy.”

“Do you want another cup?” asked Minos.

“Yes, please,” said Persephone.

The room was filled with the sounds of breastfeeding. Persephone’s loud slurps and sucks on Minos’ nipple, the swaying of Minos’ sweaty breasts against her body, and the scent of freshly squeezed minotaur milk. Persephone was indulging in her favorite treat, enough to make her belly slightly bloat from all the milk she had been drinking. It was visible underneath her long, loose pajamas.

Both of Minos’ breasts were covered in Persephone’s hand marks, and the last remaining drops of milk were falling from her stiff nipples. Now wearing only her underwear, Minos prepared to use the shower. She was feeling sweaty, her nipples covered in her own breast milk and Persephone’s saliva. Before she changed into her pajamas, she wanted to wipe down her body for the next day.

Minos looked over at the bed. Persephone was asleep, her belly full of warm milk before bedtime, dreaming happily of playing with her friends. Minos knew that as long as Jashin was around, that was never entirely going to happen, but it was a pleasant dream to have nonetheless.

When Minos stepped out of the shower, she saw Jashin standing in the front door of her bathroom waiting for her. Jashin had a devious look on her face, one that brought to mind that day in their childhood a long, long time ago. She looked down at Minos’ exposed chest, which, in the course of the shower, had already become plump with milk once again.

“Look at you, walking around with your big boobs exposed,” said Jashin. “How naughty.”

“You’re one to talk,” said Minos. “And be quiet. You’ll wake Persephone.”

“All I want is some of your milk. Just like old times. Why waste it on that fragile princess when you could be feeding it to your best, best friend in the whole world?” said Jashin. She brushed aside her hair and pushed her own nipples against Minos’, hoping to push some milk out and quickly scoop it up for herself.

Jashin reached out for Minos’ bare breasts, hoping to cover the soft touch of her springy chest once again. She stopped when she felt a strong killing intent over her shoulder. Yurine had come to the apartment next door when she heard the noise, eager to investigate what was going on. As she expected, Jashin was causing trouble again.

“Yurine... hi,” said Jashin.

“The milk of life itself, and you treat it like a buffet,” said Yurine. “You know what’s coming.”

“Do it outside, Persephone’s sleeping and...” said Minos.

“She’ll be going outside,” said Yurine.

Yurine reached her hands beyond Jashin’s golden hair, grabbing onto her nipples and pinching them between her fingers. Yurine twisted Jashin’s nipples, causing Jashin to let out a muffled scream of pain. While Jashin tried to calm the throbbing in her breasts, Yurine tossed her out the door by her tail, leaving her suspended over the balcony like yesterday’s laundry.

Jashin slipped from the railing and landed headfirst on the ground, her eyes spinning in confusion. It would take her a few moments to recover. While she was recuperating, Yurine leaned in and licked Minos’ nipple, sucking out a mouthful of breast milk for herself. She swallowed, and gave Minos a silent thumbs up.

“It’s good,” said Yurine. “Have I been using this in cooking the whole time?”

“Yeah,” said Jashin.

“Always support your local minotaurs,” said Yurine. She looked in the fridge and took home another bottle for herself. Jashin was left to herself in the crisp autumn wind, her tail twitching as she rubbed her nipples furiously in an attempt to ease the pain, only to agitate them even further.

“Damn you, Yurine!” shouted Jashin. “I swear, I’ll get you one of these days!”

 

* * *

 

At Yurine’s suggestion, Minos took an extra bottle of milk out to Pekola. Finding where she lived was somewhat difficult, as her cardboard box had a tendency to change locations, but Minos located her with minimal trouble. The bug-eyed angel looked out of her home with a desperate look in her eyes, hoping that the gift being presented wasn’t a ruse like so many others.

“Fresh milk?” asked Pekola.

“So fresh that it was made this morning,” said Minos. “Drink up.”

Pekola popped the cap on the glass bottle and chugged it. She had a thick milk mustache, and her eyes almost went back to looking full of life again. With a full stomach, she could think clearly. The kindness of strangers had worked, and Pekola was eager to know where more of this miracle drink could be found.

“Where did this delicious milk come from?” asked Pekola. “It’s so rich in fat. My stomach feels satiated. How long has it been since I felt this way?”

Minos lifted her shirt and flashed Pekola her breasts. Pekola tried to look away from the demonic nipples, but when she peeked through her fingers, she saw that Minos was telling the truth. With a slight squeeze, white drops were rolling down her breasts, staining the front of her shirt when she placed it back on.

“It came from my tits,” said Minos.

“NO!” shouted Pekola. “An angel has consumed the milk of a demon. I’m so fallen. So fallen. Why must the most nutritious things be the most heretical?”

“I really don’t think Heaven cares that much,” said Minos. “You’ve already eaten with us so many times.”

“But I can’t steal the milk from a young minotaur...” said Pekola.

“I’ve never been pregnant. Minotaur boobs just do this. I produce more milk than the fridge in our tiny apartment can hold,” said Minos. “Take as much as you need.”

“Really?” asked Pekola.

“Keep it safe before Jashin gets it,” said Minos. “Think nothing of it.”

Pekola’s cardboard house was filled with chilled boxes of minotaur milk, giving her the same feeling that Persephone was able to experience on a daily basis. Maybe, with this, she’d be able to convince Poporon to let her return to the heavens and regain her dignity. That would be a long time coming.


End file.
